


Temporary: A Winturi

by stickynote_chan



Series: Temporary [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I cannot believe I wrote this, Ice Skating, Multi, Obvious references are obvious, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynote_chan/pseuds/stickynote_chan
Summary: What happens when you idol crush for six years and then meet them.





	

Vituri starts ballet at seven and thinks he will be the _best_ danseur in the world. He ends up ice skating in three years and winning silver at a local competition. Vituri is, has always been, selfish; he stays with ice skating.

He starts winning more competitions and a year passes before he thinks to get a proper coach, or at least before his fathers starts suggesting it. It takes another month until he feels that he's found the right one. Yuyav Haniko.

His new coach was retired three time Worlds gold medalist, four time Welcosr champion, and had been the former reigning champion in the Grand before quitting.  They’re soft and charming but the moment they're on ice, Vituri knows he could never back out now.

Vituri breaks his heart under them. Turns his feet blue and black and becomes meaner, faster, lighter until he's the best of his area, of the Paciden, of Welscor and by age 15 he becomes the centre of the junior figure skating world, a thousand expectations that only serve to elevate him. He's defeated a few times from the gold medal by other exceptional genii but he's never not on that podium.

When thirteen year old Wiin Empor (“An _Empor!”_ his fathers had exclaimed in excitement and fear) is added to the register as the representative of the Finnel Province, the populace roars in outrage. Prejudice and fear makes skaters and fans alike think that her family name was too powerful and that if she wins it'd be because of that and not her own skill. Vituri withholds his tongue but his mind whizzes the same thoughts. This was his final Junior season and he despises anything tarnishing it especially with a scandal of cheating to power and politics. He thinks the girl was probably a pathetic person who hid behind her family and dismisses the drama to work on his last Junior skate.

Until, that isn't true and they’re all completely blown away when she utterly _decimates_ the stage, executing two perfect performances that sets a world record under her name and Vituri is reeling with newfound fear at this hurricane of talent and too much glee to see such passion. She smiles when presented the gold and is as perfect as she was off the ice as she was on it that a fan following is created almost hesitantly.

Vituri watches it all with the rest of the skaters, a feeling of anticipation running through them all and begins practicing his smiles with her face in mind. Yuyav gives him a considering nod when he presents himself with all the dainty grace he could achieve without the excruciating Empor etiquette classes that public records showed his most interesting fellow attending. More approachable. More friendly. A charming _friend_. The media loves it, starts asking him questions on the others after they gobbled everything about himself.

“ _Is there someone you'd like to talk to but never got the chance to?_ ”

Vituri hesitates before shrugging, it wouldn't be of any consequences he was sure. “ _Wiin Empor actually. I saw her free skate and it was amazing!”_

They ask what sort of interactions he'd like.

 _“I'd like to be her friend if I could,_ ” Vituri lies through his teeth.

They never did interact beyond a shared polite smile here and there but Vituri keeps her in mind when he scrolls through his media feed. Mutual friends sometimes upload selcas that include a pretty smile and blue eyes glinting like Paciden’s deepest depths.

He scrolls through her instasnap three times but most of her photographs are of rink mates, her instructors and moms, only the rare group photos has herself in them. He doesn't like any of her things and hesitates to tap on the |follow| button before deciding not to. It'd be weird right?

She wins more gold, a few silvers and leaves the world shaking as much as he did as she executes something as close to perfection as any human being can achieve. Vituri would feel a bit enormed if he wasn't busy with perfecting his senior skates.

A few of his closer rink mates tease him when they notice the common theme between the posts that he likes from their accounts. Vituri makes them shut up without snapping, imagining royalty and poison words and Wiin Empor, as he consoles them into never talking about it to any of the reporters or, worse, Yuyav. It doesn't matter, the coach knows anyways and sits him down for a short talk of things they've already established. He promises that everything was under control. That he wouldn't do anything stupid, it was only a passing fancy.

It doesn't matter, he tells himself when he takes the framed group photo of the junior champions and puts it on his desk. He's just honouring his last junior win and not the fact that it's the only photo of them together that he's ever managed to get. It's not important.

Three years pass and she's at the top of her field while Vituri carves himself into history.

He's being weird, he knows and admits if only to himself. Keeping account of her despite never bothering to actually talk or even follow each other on some social media platform, it's not exactly right especially when he's already turned eighteen and she's barely sixteen. As long as it keeps to himself, though, it should be fine.

She chooses _mourning_ for her last season (for juniors division, he had thought then) and she destroys them all, landing triples and combinations and twisting beautiful step sequences like they were effortless and engraving a deep sense of pain and loss in everyone's hearts as they watch. She wins gold, breaks two world records and doesn't smile.

She gives him her bouquet of flowers and Vituri clutches at it until the paper wrinkles because the girl hadn't even looked at him when she passed it. They wilt a week later and he keeps the wrapping neatly folded in the drawer of his desk.

He’s training when the news breaks out about her early retirement. A rinkmate was sneakily on their phone had exclaimed in shock and Vituri doesn't _understand_. The community network explodes as they try to find out the reason why and for weeks there are theories left and right. Vituri explores through the forums with a second hand curiosity and sense of detachment he hasn't felt since the beginning.

Some of the fans that lived in Sky Islands (that's where Wiin's from apparently) post pictures of black char on Chirper with #WhySheLeft and Vituri is confused until he reads the captions and sees side by side comparisons of before and after.

That used to be her _house_.

Obsessive fans release photos they take of Wiin dressed in white and black robes with the Empor crest on the back and a bouquet of kuma-lilies in her arms and Vituri is disgusted to find out that they had taken them at her _mother's_ funeral. It slots into place though. _Mourning_. Of course.

The media cyclone dies down eventually and Wiin Empor's name is not called out in the next season.

Vituri keeps the photo on his table, keeps telling himself and everyone else it was because it was _his_ junior championship. (Not many come to his place so it's mostly to himself.)

\--

He wins gold and then silver but almost breaks the medal in half when he gets bronze at the Grand.

Yuyav raises an eyebrow at him afterwards and he storms off. He plasters on his ( _her_ ) smile at the conference but his hands clutch white underneath the table when they ask how he feels about the bronze.

“ _I'll just try better next time._ ”

Smiles until his face hurts.

He throws himself into a new choreography but no matter how many hours he spends on it, he can't- seem- to- _get- it- right_ . He thinks violently petulant that if she had continued, had debuted in the Senior Division and was at every competition, he would have been far greater but _she isn't_ so it's all her fault. It's wrong but he's too angry to care.

His rink mates don't go near him anymore, they see the scowls that he knows would _ruin_ him if he ever displayed that in public and understand. They know to avoid him like this.

In a fit of anger and pain, he smashes the picture against a wall.

The next day, Yuyav stares him down and orders him to take the season off. Vituri almost screams at them and then stops to realise _oh_ . What was he- What was he _doing_ ? He’s Vituri Katiforv, this _isn't_ him. Almost dazedly, he nods and says that he maybe should have a break. At least for a little bit.

Yuyav tells him to relax, that he'll come back stronger than ever, he's one of the best of the best.

Vituri keeps silent, for once unsure if that was true.

He goes home and realises that the photo frame is still on the floor, a shower of glass around it. With his shoes on, he moves over to carefully pick it up and stares at Wiin Empor’s face, lips smiling and eyes enchanting. There's a tear across the picture, ripping the other champions in half and slicing through her torso. Guilt is an ugly feeling.

_What was he doing?_

He isn't this anger, she's shown him how to make a world that hates you, adore you. He isn't this anger.

His father gets a job in TreeHouse City and invites Vituri along. He almost thinks it's fate and Nova was guiding him down this path but he accepts anyways.

He packs his bags with clothes and another one just for skating, leaves the trophies and hesitates in taking the photograph but eventually stuffs it in as well.

Yuyav gives him a photo frame as farwell. Vituri hasn't had time to replace that and doesn't question how his coach had known. There’s something written on the back.

_Don't get a new picture._

\--

TreeHouse is different to Paciden in many ways. For one, it's not mostly underwater. For another, it's incredibly mild tempered if a bit humid. The greenery was quite pretty though.

For a month, Vituri lazes around in the apartment his other dad had chosen for them despite not coming but keeps to his exercise regime through sheer force of habit. Otherwise, he turns off his phone and tries out food he'd never dared to eat during a competitive season. It's, frankly, a rejuvenating experience.

He finds the skating rink eventually and thinks maybe the month of relaxing would help him skate the choreo.

It doesn't.

He forces down his anger until he's inside his room and cries with frustration into his pillow and doesn't care if he feels like a child throwing a tantrum.

It's _insulting_.

He doesn't go out of his room for the whole day. His dad comes in with a plate of plain food and silence.

Vituri eats and his dad pats him on the head with a smile that makes him feel loved.

He scrolls through instasnap later that night and because he felt like it might help him at least feel a bit better, he goes onto Wiin Empor’s page.

He stops because of course he notices it. It's been three years since she's left their world and Vituri has spent the better part of his breaks checking on her to see any signs of return. He's practically memorised her uploads.

She's uploaded four ( _four!_ ) photos in the span of two weeks.

The first is a group photo and Vituri practically jumps at the sight of her. She's thin faced, and eye bags line them like bruises but her eyes are practically glittering with contentment.

His heartbeat races. _Rat tat tat_. Rat tat tat.

The caption says:

 _with_ **BoxBoss** _and_ **FlowerBro** || _Flowey Sunshine_

The first few comments are from fellow skaters welcoming her back with exclamations of missing her, she's replied to the first few but eventually the comments devolve into fans or bots and she stops there. He moves up to the next photo and this time it's scenic, a coffee shop of some sort. There's a location tag and he takes a deep, deep breath and lets out a long, high pitched sound only animals could hear at that point. He's probably asphyxiating at that point. He doesn't care.

She's in _TreeHouse_ _City_.

The one above is the same, a photo of her drink on a table and her name written on its side with a cartoon flower drawing. It's charming, endearing and he can't help the smile that tilts.

Vituri pauses at the next photo.

 _with_ **screwsushi** ||#practically_roomates

The person’s not recognisable and Vituri hesitates to tap on their name but does when curiosity gets the better part of him.

 **Shi Kappa** @screwsushi **:** he/him. 19. _med student. all hail hot chocolate._

A quick glance through obscenely little photos gallery displays blithely taken snapshots of desks of paperwork and books, a university campus, and the same café scenes as Wiin's. Vituri spots a picture of her with a _#bestfriend_ from a few days ago. She's stretched out against the floor and her hand's posed next to her face, blurry fingertips tracing a pattern on tiles. He loves it just a little too much.

He doesn't go further than that though and moves back to Wiin’s page to explore more of her comments.

 **rlkprince:** :(

 **sweetsun:** u know

 **sweetsun:** maube u should get wiin to take ur photos next time @ **screwsushi**

 **srewsushi:** fuck off @ **sweetsun**

 **screwsushi** : wiin is just too talented okay

Well they can agree on that at least.

He scrolls up to read her bio and it's different as well. **_Wiin Temporar_ ** it starts and he wonders at the name change but it fits nicely into his mind. _Former professional figure skater. Florist at Flowey Sunshine and regular of Selsta. She/Her. 19 years old._

His dad doesn't bat an eye when he comes out of his room the next day, smiling with not a care in the world like he hasn't spent hours being a moody ice cube.

Vituri cooks breakfast for his dad and throws together something that might pass as food for himself. His dad gives him a thumbs up after the first bite and Vituri grins  back with an awful smile and packs him lunch for work.

“Have fun but stay out of scandals okay?” His dad says, one foot out the door and dopey look of fondness that makes Vituri laugh and push him out with hurries that he's going to be late.

He curls up in his room and flickers through her past skating choreos on his laptop but mostly focuses on looking through her instasnap account.

Vituri taps on the location of the cafe and the map pops up. She's way on the other side of the city in the Eastern Quarter of apartment blocks and entertainment. He decides it'd be too creepy to actually travel halfway across the city for the chance to meet her and sighs.

Feeling a bit strange but reasoning again that it's harmless, he brushes a hand against the picture frame (which was really quite pretty but of course it'd be, Yuyav _had_ gotten it for him). He's placed it on his new nightstand and his dad doesn't ever comment on the fact that it's still ripped.

She looks so young in it but her smile and eyes are diamond cut and impenetrable. He notices it especially now when he looks down at the recent photos of her and the soft contentment that curves her face into something humanly fragile.

_Rat tat ta. Ra tat ta._

He presses a hand to his cheek and feels how hot it is with a sense of dread and panic. Everything's fine though. This doesn't matter. (But she does.)

The tiny, awful speakers of his laptop exclaim, “Welcoming Wiin Empor, thirteen year old debuting skater from the Finnel Province!”

She's enchanting.

\--

The Solstice comes and goes with a face call to his other dad as dad and he set up a small offering to the moon and a bowl of water to represent the ocean.

\--

He starts checking up on her instasnap and it becomes a stupid habit to pop open her page at least once a day. She uploads a group photo with several friends at the Solstice Garden and then a few with **rlkprince** in a retro bookshop. The last upload was an image of **sweetsun** cooking in a kitchen and whipped cream smudging both the girls’ faces.

With nothing to do besides that, Vituri cleans the apartment twice over in a week's time and his dad suggests eating out when they both forget to buy groceries. Vituri smacks himself in the face.

They go to a restaurant in the highest branches of Seclure and Vituri spends the whole evening hissing to his dad that he'll pay. Dad orders the expensive dishes and Vituri gets a mixture of the things that were too interesting to pass up and stuff he found out through this extended break that he actually likes. It's a delicious of course because nothing in Seclure can be awful with the type of people living in the grand tree but Vituri swears to tell other dad about this.

Dad laughs with a cringe.

Vituri sneakily pays for the meal while his dad was off trying to find the bathroom with his card and resolves not to ever find out how much the evening cost.

They both decline dessert and are on the way out when he spots copper brown hair and eyes as outshining as midnight’s moon.

He whips his head around but only a mirage scatters his visage.

His dad asks if everything's alright. After a moment's hesitation, Vituri turns his head away and shakes his head. “Everything's fine. Let's go home.”

\--

Nothing happens beyond a few more uploads on both their accounts although Vituri makes sure never to reveal that he was in TreeHouse City.

He posts pictures of his food and fox-puppies he spots in the street.

“Can we get a pet?” Dad begs after looking at his uploads. “We can get a golden one and then you can train with them!”

The idea is tempting, Vituri can admit. “We should ask if we're allowed first.”

He almost cries when he first spots her wiggling and yelping out of his Dad’s arms as she wags her tail and looks around in tiny excitement.

“She's so cute,” Vituri says and makes a gross sound as she bounds into his legs. He sits down on the floor and he's in love the moment she makes a yip sound and snuffles into the hand he puts out to ruffle her sleek fur. She's so _adorable_.

“Come on we gotta name her,” Dad says with an even grosser sound.

The fox-puppy blinks blue eyes up at him and it's not even the _same shade_ but the only thing Vituri can think of is, “Wiin.”

“Ta!” Dad exclaims at the same time and then looks sheepish. “Oh... maybe we can combine them? Wiinta?”

“Winter?” Vituri offers and the pup yips and slobbers over him. He coos.

“Perfect!” Dad shouts. “Hi baby girl. This here is Vituri, he's gonna be your dad from now on and I'm your granddad. You'll meet your other granddad in the future!” He claps his hands. “Oh your other dad will love her! He misses having a pet you know? Viccin was his favourite poodle-bear but she's died of old age by the time you were born. Ah, but no need to talk about things like that!”

“Let's take a selca with her,” Vituri grins with real happiness but it’s replaced with _hers_ when they open the camera app.

It's a perfect homely photo that thousands comment on and even more like in an instant.

He doesn't have to take photos only on the streets after that.

\--

Over their weekly phone calls, dad is the one to suggest it through an offhand comment he probably hadn't even realised would be so groundbreaking.

“Didn't you finish your degree in coaching? Why not try mentoring a bit for now.”

Vituri calls Yuyav immediately after kissing his goodbyes.

There's a professional coach in the area that might like some help whipping his students into proper care.

A couple phone calls, three interviews and a look through the log of students later and Vituri is sitting down and smiling as prettily as he can at his first wide-eyed mentee.

The students love him (partly due to their biased idolisation but also because Vituri makes it a point to be a perfectionist with learned communication skills) and start recommending him to others almost immediately and he has a good collection of clients soon enough. He also shamelessly advertised himself on his social media accounts which all had a substantial amount of followers. And, it helped with the free promos the students gave out because who wouldn't want to get a photo with a champion of their passion. That got his name out pretty quickly.

A month later and he was settling remarkably quickly into the role of a fitness mentor. So when the coach says he has a new student for Vituri to look after and that they'll be at his office tomorrow, he barely raises an eyebrow. It's probably a twelve year old just deciding that they were totally skating professionally the next year.

Consequently, he chokes on his tongue when he comes in and sees her browsing through the photos and trophies on the shelf his dad had forcefully installed. Her being of course _Wiin Empor/Temporar_.

_Nova drown me now._

She turns around and the professional part of him notices that her eyes are still lined with bags and she's on the thin side. The stupid part of him is mostly trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

“Um, hi,” he says and wants to immediately drown himself because _smooth_ Vituri, you're so cool.

She blushes (maybe? was his eyes working? please please please let it be working) and smiles a tiny little curve and it’s like Winter looking up at him with an empty bowl at her feet. Except worse.

Much, _much_ worse because Winter makes him rub her fluffy head and coo. Wiin (oh dear Oceans, he named his _dog_ after her) makes him burn up like someone was dunking him into lava or something.

“Hello,” she says and it's probably because they hadn't even once spoken to each other beyond a few greetings but her voice hits him like a tsunami because it was such a _nice voice_. He's dizzy with this new information. “I'm Wiin Temporar and you might not remember me but I was a skater a few years back and we even met for a bit six years ago. I was an Empor back then though.”

Oh Nova, she doesn't even know he basically stalked her online for the past six years. Spirits he's such a _creep_.

“Yeah, I remember you,” he says and smiles forcefully pleasant. “I, uh, actually watched all your programs. You were really good- Um! Not that you probably aren't now! I'm sure you could totally still win gold even though it's been three years since you quit… Um, not that I should probably remember that.”

He cringes when her eyebrows slowly raise throughout his entire tirade but she brings her hand to her mouth and he can recognise that smile anywhere.

“Don't worry I was a Vituri fangirl as well,” she says.

This is _not_ how he thought he would end up talking with her. Granted he never really even thought about that but he vaguely recalls thinking of being cool and wowing her with his charms. He's completely failed any semblance of smoothness and utterly embarrassed himself and kind of wants to crawl into a hole and die. She catches his eyes and he notices the tiny laugh marks in the corners of her skin as he slowly smiles back. He wouldn't change this, ever.

\--

 ** _FPSkaterWiin_** _has followed you._

Vituri screams.

\--

It takes a month of meeting four times a week before they start hanging out outside of being mentor and trainee. She's starting to look healthier and the hollow of her cheeks are gone. Vituri is almost pathetically but genuinely happy when he sees the visible change and even more so when she says she feels a lot better.

She invites him to a flower viewing.

Inwardly, he's quadruple looping for joy but he manages to very calmly accept. Although by her stare he's probably not being quite as calm as he thinks he is.

The flowers are nice, the day refreshingly cool and she tucks cut plum-daisies into his hair and a few blue rose-heras into her own. He didn't actually know that they were called that until she told him.

They drink water and stay inside the garden house until the sun dips to afternoon. He almost invites her to dinner or afternoon tea when she gets a call. He politely doesn't listen and turns back when she hangs up.

“My friends are picking me up in a few minutes,” she says and the rays of the sun lights up her eyes the way artificial ones don't.

“Oh, okay,” he says not at all disappointed. “Can I get a photo first?”

She nods and they're shoulder to shoulder as they duck into the frame of the camera.

She tilts his arm a little higher. “Flower crowns will get a lot of likes. Plus, you look cute with it.”

He forces himself not to blush and barely succeeds. They smile and because he's not concentrating on that, his face slips into the grin he keeps at home and not the picturesque one he's perfected from her.

“I like it,” she says with soft eyes and Vituri can't help but agree.

 _with_ **_FPSkaterWiin_ ** || day out with a friend **_#skaterbros #flowercrown #GundaFlowerExhibition_ **

\--

Vituri has always loved romantic comedies and as long as the movie makes sure to be strict with consent and there aren't any offensive jokes, he does _not_ care one bit about the repetitive tropes or the stupidity of all the characters or questionable plots because he likes happy endings and the genre always delivers those.

When Wiin tells him that she had cried watching Vari, he laughs long and hard and only continues giggling when she crosses her arms and raises an imperious eyebrow.

“I didn't like seeing his dad die after they established so much connection between the two,” she says and his humour quickly freezes despite the light tone she uses.

“Wanna watch some of my favourite movies then? I promise no surprise deaths,” he offers and watches with a rising heart beat at the way she brightens up.

“Sure.”

It's been two months since they've meet even so it's surprisingly easy when she invites him over and he accepts.

He spends more time laughing at her quickly devolving painful expressions as they went through the entire playlist of movies. He's quick stop her from covering her eyes or blocking out any of the movie and only grins back when she turns to frown at him.

It becomes their weekly routine to trudge to her apartment after a day spent at the rink and watch an increasingly stupid romance or a slasher movie she picks.

They both upload pictures and their opinions onto their accounts every time they do and Winturi Watches becomes some of their most commented on posts.

(#winturi has also become enormously popular. Not that Vituri cares. Not at all.)

\--

_『Wiin Empor』attempts to skate unseen senior debut free program『Best Nightmare』_

Vituri watches the video ten times and downloads the mp4 version onto his phone so that he doesn't have to wait for it to load.

His heart is pounding.

\--

Vituri kisses her a week day later and it's equal parts sweet and utterly terrifying. He has no clue know what he's even doing.

They pull away at the same time and her eyelashes flutter against a healthy and full cheek before she opens her eyes. The pressure of the darkest oceans hits him but she smiles softly and it's the first breath after drowning.

“I really like you,” he blurts out like an idiot because of course he could be sauve in front of a room of reporters but not _now_. He wants to throw himself into a cyclone.

She pulls him down and _she_ kisses _him_.

“Please go out with me,” she says. “Because I really like you too.”

“Spirits, _yes_ ,” he answers immediately.

\--

Vituri meets Shi Kappa on movie night with warning coming in the form of the raps on Wiin’s door.

“Oh,” she says from the tiny conjoined kitchen and gave him his drink before moving out the corridor.

“Fate beholds fucking stupidity,” a voice says with a strangled undertone.

Wiin laughs and it's bell chimes in the ocean breeze. “How was your exam?”

“They didn't even fucking- _arghhh_ ” vigorous sounds which Vituri can only assume was someone ruffling their hair. “I studied fucking _everything_ and they only put in bullshit from the first to sixth topics!”

They round the corner and Vituri catches sight of the mysterious stranger and he suddenly wishes he could fling himself out the window because of course it'd be Shi Kappa, probably Wiin's _most important person_ if the snatches of conversations Vituri has gleaned from her mean _anything_. This was her _best_ _friend_ and Vituri is in his training clothes and just came back from a three hour workout, oh Nova’s powers he's _so_ screwed.

“Um, hello,” he says and clears his throat. Why does anything related to Wiin makes him a complete disaster? “Vituri Katiforv, he and him. Nice to meet you.”

Kappa stares at him neutrally and nods. “Hey, Shi Kappa, he, him. So you're Wiin's hot trainer.”

Wiin places a hand across her eyes. “I'm revoking your free LiFi rights.”

Vituri isn't blushing.

\--

“What's your theme?” he asks after a friend or something of hers finally sent them the perfect compositions for her programs. It's really, really good and he's so glad they were in separate divisions.

She pauses untying her laces and looks at him. “Coming home.”

Vituri smiles _his_ smile, the one that tilts just a little too much to the right and isn't at all perfect, but her eyes reflects endearment and he loves that too. He holds out his hand after she's changed into her shoes. She takes it and intertwines them.

“That's lovely.”

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> To Lili and Janey who violently shouted at me for making this so cute and share my disbelief that I actually made this with inspiration from Yuri on Ice!!!.


End file.
